Denial
by Sennyu Megami
Summary: [All Couples] Shikamaru decides to show Temari around Konoha, while bumping into some choice people.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hmm, this little one shot has been plaguing my mind for quite a long time. Included in this story are all of my favorite pairings, so I hope you enjoy!**

**xxx**

"Oi! Temari!"

Temari turned her head around. Shikamaru? She watched with a cocked eyebrow as he walked with a slouched gait over to her. When he reached Temari, she have him a light slap to the head.

"Tch, don't act so familiar with me." She said with a grin, "What is it?"

Shikamaru gave a shrug. Temari rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was about to walk away when Shikamaru spoke up.

"You said you wanted to be shown around town, right?"

Temari's eyes widened in mild surprise. He actually remembered? I mean, Temari herself had forgotten, so she didn't expect him too.

"Ah, sure. I mean, this place is like a maze! Suna is much less confusing." Temari jokingly placed a hand on her forehead and pretended to be faint. "Oh, **so** confusing!"

Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned around, ignoring her joke. Temari glared at his reaction and walked up beside him. The two began to walk as Shikamaru asked,

"Where do you want to go first?"

Temari gave a shrug. "I dunno, anywhere I guess. Surprise me."

Shikamaru nodded. He could do that.

**xxx**

"The training grounds?"

Shikamaru had taken her to the training grounds? She looked around and briefly noticed three stumps. She continued to look around, but it was basically barren. Temari turned to Shikamaru.

"Wow, this is crap. Your training ground is so small, and not to mention, no one is training."

"Geez, this isn't the main training ground. We have much more littered around the area and one major one, so calm down." Shikamaru replied.

Temari huffed in annoyance. Once again, Shikamaru had proved himself to be a total smartass. Couldn't he have just agreed or something and make things easier for both of them? Temari walked away from him and walked around the trees in the area. However, her walk was shortly interrupted by the most disturbing sound.

"A-Ah!" A faint cry shot through the bushes.

Temari blinked. Was that a girl?

"Are you all right?" said a voice, full of concern, but the pants of breath were noticeable.

Temari blinked again. Was that a boy? What the heck! Did he just have **sex** with this girl! In public no less!

"Hmm, I'm alright. It just hurts, but I hear it always feels like this. I mean, considering you never did this with me before. You always went easy on me."

'_Screw it'_

Curiosity took over Temari like a tidal wave. She could only hope that what she saw wasn't to damaging. She pushed the bushes from behind and stumbled onto the scene.

"**T – Tenten!"**

That's it, Temari was scarred for life. She closed her eyes hastily, only to be poked gently. She reopened her eyes, and to her pleasure, she was fully clothed. Still, Tenten was covered in cuts and bruises. What the heck was this guy doing to her! Then she noticed weapons strewn across the floor. Wow, that's just strange. Sex with weapons doesn't seem that attractive. Temari then noticed Neji and saw that he was also fully clothed. Now she lowered her eyes and turned to Tenten.

"Um, what are you guys doing?"

Tenten grinned, "Well, Neji has never, **ever **use the Juken attacks on me, so in order to better myself, I have asked him to try it." Tenten rubbed her head, "But it hurts a bit more then I thought it would."

Temari nodded her head as she mentally sighed in relief. Thank goodness! Suddenly she was smacked on her face causing her to turn around angrily. However, her anger faded slightly when she noticed who it was.

"Come on, we have to get going. We have other places to visit, and your slowness is making it hard."

Temari rolled her eyes but nodded. The two bade goodbye to Neji and Tenten and proceeded on.

**xxx**

"Ah, so this is the Park, right?"

Shikamaru gave a nod. Temari closed her eyes and touched her cheek with a finger.

"Hmm, Suna doesn't really have parks, but you can guess why. Well, parks with an abundance of grass anyway."

The pair continued to walk down the laid out path just enjoying the nature surrounding them. Temari cast a glance at Shikamaru; his eyes were closed, but he had a peaceful look on his face that she had never seen before. She averted her gaze and stared down the path, going past a large hill.

"Ah, Temari, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and the two look up the hill from where the sound came from. A blond girl was grinning at the two while a black haired male was holding a paintbrush with an easel in front of him. Temari grinned, Ino and, Sai was it? She didn't really know him that well, and if Ino didn't bring him up once and a while, Temari wouldn't know him at all.

Temari jogged up the hill, with Shikamaru right behind her, to the two. Temari waved at Sai and stopped at Ino.

"What are you two doing here?"

Ino smiled and pointed to Sai, "Well, I've been helping him with his emotions, as asked by Sakura, and he said he would like to paint me as a thank you!"

Temari nodded as Shikamaru stared at the clouds, not really caring either way. Sai gave a smile, was it a smile, and turned to Ino,

"Ah, Ino-chan, may we continue?" Sai paused, and then continued, "Hmm, I used the honorific correctly, right?"

Ino flushed and gave a slow nod. She turned to Temari and began to push her down the hill, muttering that they had to continue.

"Yeah, yeah, I know when I'm not wanted!" said Temari with a grin.

Shikamaru and Temari hiked down the hill and continued down the park's path, but resuming their previous actions. However, the peace was broken quickly.

**"SMACK!"**

It had happened so fast, and Shikamaru was so lazy, so that he turned around at the sound, the soccer ball smashed into his face. As Temari witnessed this, she started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

"Ah, sorry Shikamaru-san! We didn't see you there! I hope the youth flows through you so that the pain eases!"

Temari's eye twitched at the voice and stopped laughing. Oh hell no, not spandex boy! She cringed as Lee ran up to Shikamaru to retrieve the soccer ball. He bowed at the two and ran back to the others he was fooling around with. Temari wasn't really surprised at seeing Chouji, Kiba, and Shino also playing the game. They were usually seen together, Shikamaru there too. The others came running up with grins on their faces. Well, Shino didn't.

"Shikamaru, come and play with us!" asked Chouji.

Shikamaru shook his head and pointed to Temari. "I'm showing her the village."

Temari lowered her eyes and fumed, "Bah, don't sound so depressed, you offered!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

**xxx**

"So now we are at the main gates? I know this place!"

Shikamaru shrugged and sat on one of the benches while closing his eyes. Temari joined him and poked her stomach, with a discontent look on her face.

"I feel kinda hungry."

Shikamaru didn't say anything and opened his eyes halfway. Temari smacked his head.

"You suck as a tour guide."

Shikamaru gave a grin and was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Temari-san! Shikamaru-san!"

Shikamaru covered his ears as Sakura and Sasuke ran over to them. Sakura smacked Shikamaru.

"Teme! What are you covering your ears for!"

"From your high pitched voice, that's what," replied Shikamaru, thus resulting with another smack.

Temari nodded at Sasuke and the nod was returned. Temari had this weird sense of respect for Sasuke. It was hard to explain, but it was there nonetheless. She had a feeling that he felt the same.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura with interest. A date?

"Well, this bum was showing me around the village, so here we are," answered Temari.

Sakura grinned; a date. Temari in turn asked them why the two were there.

"Well, Sasuke-kun and I were assigned a B rank mission out of Konoha! Of course, I can't explain the major details, but there you go."

Temari nodded and paled as her stomach growled. Sakura laughed and pulled out an onigiri from her backpack.

"Take it! Your hungry right?"

Temari shook her head, "Nope, you keep it. I'll just go get something to eat somewhere else."

Temari stood up and stretched her arms, and turned to Shikamaru. "Lazy bum feed me!"

Shikamaru sighed, yet stood up with a defeated air. "Yeah yeah . . ."

Sakura took Sasuke's hand, waved goodbye, and dragged Sasuke out of the village. Temari smiled, they were nice people.

**xxx**

"Ichiraku Ramen?"

What the hell! This place was so overrated! Not to mention the fact that she was dragged here all the time with Kankuro and Gaara, and the occasional Naruto. Still, she mused, some food was better then none. The two strolled into the restaurant, only for their eardrums to be assaulted by a loud male voice.

"And so, and so, I drop kicked the guy into the wall! He was out cold!" The man scratched the back of his head; "I was in a state of pure awesome, until the teme told me to hurry up. Geez, he always kills the mood."

Temari sighed because he was here. Geez, Naruto was always here, huh. However, this time he was accompanied by a dark haired female. Temari wondered how Hinata could stand to listen to Naruto's loud and obnoxious voice! She would have gone crazy long ago! However, Hinata was just smiling and laughing. She must have the patience of a true woman.

Shikamaru took a seat next to Naruto, while Temari took a seat next to Hinata. Good luck Shikamaru. Naruto turned around when he learned he had a guest. He grinned when he recognized Shikamaru.

"Eh! It's Shikamaru! Whatcha doin here?"

Shikamaru, to lazy to even speak, just pointed to Temari. Naruto followed his finger and squinted.

"Ah, it's the chick from Suna! Gaara's sister, right?"

Temari threw her chopsticks at his face. "You moron! My name is Temari! You should know that at least!"

Hinata gave a small laugh while Naruto pouted. "Geez, I'm _sorry_."

Temari continued to grumble as she placed an order for miso ramen. No wait, on second thought, negi ramen. As she waited for her order, Shikamaru and Naruto were already in conversation.

"Hinata, sorry about ruining your date," mumbled Temari.

Hinata went a bright red as she shook her head. "It's alright! It technically wasn't even a date. I had come in for some ramen, and Naruto was here . . ." Hinata trailed off.

Temari snorted. A likely story, if Hinata wasn't so madly in love with him. She probably knew he was here and came to visit.

Temari's order of ramen had arrived and she began to dig into it hungrily. She consumed her bowl in record timing, and sat back with a content air. After some small talk with Hinata, Shikamaru stood up, motioning to Temari. She got the message and too stood up. They said their goodbyes to Hinata and Naruto and continued on their walk.

**xxx**

"So, Temari. How was your date with Shikamaru?"

Temari nearly spat out her drink. After she composed herself, she eyed Ino angrily. Oh hell no! She gave a look to the other girls. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura must have thought the same!

"What date?"

Ino gave a dramatic sigh. "What ever could you mean? **Everyone** saw you with Shikamaru the other day! Don't even try to deny it!"

"That doesn't mean I was on a date with him!" growled Temari. What the hell! She can't even **walk** with a guy nowadays!"

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura looked away while Ino gave another sigh. Temari's hand keep closing and opening while her eye was twitching. However, right before she was about to speak, she was interrupted.

"Oi, Temari. Don't you have to leave now? You brothers sent me to get you."

Temari looked up at the voice. Shikamaru? She heard giggles from the girls yet ignored them. She nodded, stood up, waved goodbye to the others, and left with Shikamaru.

'_Denial!'_ was the thought running through the entire groups mind, before giggling again.

**- Owari -**

**And so, this concludes this one shot. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, even though I don't like it that much. Ah well, this thing was evil to write, evil! It's so short, yet took me three days, on and off, to finish it - sobs -**


End file.
